RuneScape Classic
RuneScape Classic (Also known as RS1, RSC or RS Classic) is the forerunner to RuneScape 2, which is the current form of the game. It is currently found when searching "Classic" in the knowledge base. Overview When the idea of RuneScape first came into programming, it was released under the name, DeviousMUD. Although never released, Andrew then rewrote it, and set it out as a beta for about one week, and then withdrew. It was then reworked, and was first released as a beta in 4 January 2001. Later on in that year, the Gower brothers and Constant Tedder then formed the company Jagex. RuneScape Classic is now closed to new users, but users that currently have an active account can still play the game. The game also receives no new updates, as it has been replaced. An active account has to have played once within the dates of August 3rd, 2005 to February 3rd, 2006. Also, the account has to actively get on, or else it will be canceled, and the account can't get on Classic. Gameplay In RuneScape Classic, players control a 2-D online avatar. These avatars can be customized by the player by newer clothing, weapons, armour, and hair style. Many of the items needed to customize are sold by other players. While playing Classic, others across the globe are also playing. The user can interact with each other by talking, trading, dueling, and many more activities. Each player is connected to a "world", where all players in that world can interact with each other, but can only talk privately to other players in other worlds. A total of 15 Classic worlds exist, with one being a "veterans world", where those who have had an active Classic account before the temporary reopening of classic. Skills There is much to do on RuneScape Classic, including skills! There are a variety of skills, from the combat skills, to the gathering skills. Training skills is one of the things many people choose to do, as it can unlock many advantages over others in the game. Some of the advantages is able to produce your own armours, or fight a mighty foe. A skill example is woodcutting, where a player collects logs for use. Several advanced quests have high skill level requirements, particularly in combat. Quests Quests are an important part of the gameplay of Classic. Some quests are just a one time quest, while others have continuations in the story line. Quests take a variety of skills to complete. Once done with a quest, the player gets rewarded with items, experience, new areas to explore around in, and more! Free Stuff There are many points where items spawn in Classic. This is helpful as fewer skills exist and there is no Grand Exchange for buying items easily. Runes *Mind rune - tower of Lumbridge castle. *Air rune - bldg just outside Lumbridge castle, and woods between Lumbridge and Draynor Weapons *Crossbow bolts - Port sarim northern houses, upstairs *Bronze Axe - Falador north house, upstairs *Bronze dagger - upstairs Lumbridge castle *Iron dagger - goblin house, east of River Lum Armour *Red Cape - Falador upstairs at Cassie's house *Boots - basement Lumbridge castle, Al-Kharid house *Leather Gloves - Falador north house *Leather Armour - South end of Varrock East of the South Gate *Bronze Chain Mail Body - Falador Dwarven mine, north west chamber Food/Other *cookedmeat - Falador upstairs at Cassie's house *Tomato - Aggie's house in Draynor *Cheese - Aggie's house in Draynor *Garlic - Morgan's house in Draynor, upstairs *Redberries - South-east of Varrock *Cadavaberries - South-east of Varrock *Knife - Behind bob's house in Lumbridge! *White Apron - After Pirate's treasure it is free from the Port Sarim food shop, if you are already wearing a white apron. *Pie dish - Varrock castle, ground floor, north east *Pink skirt - House in Varrock, east Forums The forums has a section for just Classic users. To gain access to these forums, you need to have a members account, and have an active account on the forums. These forums are hidden to those that are not logged in, or those that do not have Classic access. Before an update, anyone could have viewed the Classic forums. Jagex soon removed this, as many people were spamming those forums with requests for Classic access and flaming those that do play Classic. Before that update, Jagex had a request access forum if you had access. Due to many players not knowing about that forum, Jagex reopened it, which can be found here. Future updates As stated in the Classic Q&A's by Mark Gerhard, RuneScape Classic might be open to the public again, but with a set of cheat codes to give players whatever they wanted, that is with skills and items. As stated in the article, this may take years to implant to get everything right in the coding. Reopen On November 11, 2009, Classic was reopened to RuneScape Members.http://services.runescape.com/m=news/newsitem.ws?id=2376 This was done to raise awareness to Classic, to see whether to continue with future developments. Any members account that signs up in the two week period after the reopening will have future access to Classic after the deadline. References Category:Game info